Time's Up
by TitansRule
Summary: Two cases provoke deep discussions: one about childhood memories and one about the English Language ... or since when is Flack a Doctor Who fan and how exactly did that girl die? Story #27 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: 'Kindred Spirits' – there's a full list on my profile.  
****Spoilers: **_**Time's Up.**_

**You've probably all watched the episode, but if you haven't, I didn't judge the T on this one.**

* * *

Time's Up

"What did you get?" Danny asked.

Jess wasn't in a particularly good mood that morning – mainly thanks to the hot water in her building shorting out – and the witness interviews hadn't helped. "Our victim sat down and ordered a pickle; a guy wearing a Chelsea shirt joined her, had a T-rex tat on his arm. They talked and then she started moaning." She sighed. "Aside from that, I got a debate over whether she was faking it or not, which of the waitresses can give a better performance and one guy asking for my number."

"Did you give him your number?" Danny asked.

Jess glared at him. "The bottom line is, the busboy and every other witness I spoke to said the two of them never made any physical contact. And a few folks told me she seemed upset before all the fireworks even started."

"Anything else about the guy?" Stella prompted.

Jess shrugged. "Whoever he was, he didn't stick around to cuddle."

"Maybe this time Harry killed Sally." Stella took another photograph of the dead girl. "Angell, you know anything about Flack's case? Mac was a bit vague."

Jess shook her head. "Don't ask. Guy burst into the precinct and confessed to a murder before dying."

"Sounds cut and dry to me." Danny commented.

"Except the supposed victim is alive and well." Jess told him. "And, according to our John Doe, he didn't kill him until tomorrow; he came from the future. Any guesses on what killed our girl?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. You can't orgasm to death … can you?"

"I don't know." Jess shrugged. "The French can't call it _le petit mort _for nothing."

Both CSIs glanced up at her perfect accent.

"Didn't know you spoke French, Angell." Danny commented. "What do they call it?"

"I know a little, Messer." Jess smirked. "They call it 'the little death'."

"Somehow, I don't think they meant it literally." Stella murmured.

Jess shrugged. "Hey, there are just as many things in the human language that don't make sense."

"Like what?" Danny challenged.

"Raining cats and dogs. Having a frog in one's throat. The fact that we drive on the parkway but park on the driveway. The fact that 'overlook' and 'oversee' mean the opposite." Jess smiled. "I got more, Messer, if you want."

"No, you've made your point." Danny pulled a face. "I suppose it's possible that she started faking it to freak him out and … you know, like Stell said, maybe Harry killed Sally."

Jess shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Why do you say that?" Stella asked.

"Her outfit." Jess answered simply.

Danny bagged the pickle. "What happened to being a couple years behind on fashion trends?"

"It's not fashion, Detective Messer." Jess rolled her eyes. "It's observation. Her dress is slightly faded and the seams are worn; it's well-taken care of, but she wears it a lot. I don't think she's the kind of girl who'd start doing that in public."

"You don't know that." Danny commented. "I once knew this girl who …"

"Thank you, Danny." Stella cut him off. "We _don't_ want to know."

* * *

Three hours later, Jess was sitting at her desk, fingertips rubbing her temples soothingly. A waft of coffee floated past her and she held her hand out without looking up.

"How do you know this is for you?" Don asked.

Jess still didn't move. "Because I know you're not stupid enough to walk over here with coffee when I'm like this and not bring me any."

"Fair enough." Don conceded, handing her the cup. "Bad day?"

"Our vic managed to overdose on a drug that turned pleasure into pain." Jess sighed. "Some experimental thing."

"How'd you know that's what it did then?" Don asked.

"Cause of death was …" Jess found the autopsy report "… aortic aneurism due to extreme sexual excitement."

Don looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Death by orgasm." Jess summarised. "Don't ask; I don't quite get it either. How's yours coming? No pun intended."

Don chuckled. "Our dead man was Dr. Martin Browning, genius. We got to his apartment and found a laboratory with a very elaborate attempt at a time machine."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "So he could have come from the future."

Don snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Stuff like that only happens in Doctor Who."

Jess sniggered. "Don't tell me Don Flack, homicide detective and all around tough guy is a Doctor Who fan!"

"What's wrong with Doctor Who?" Don asked a little indignantly.

Jess held up her hands. "Nothing. It's just not something I pictured you watching, that's all. So …" She leaned forwards, glad to have something to take her mind off the so-far unnamed co-ed. "If you could go back in time, where would you go?"

"My mom's corned-beef Wednesdays." Don answered without hesitation. "'S'like I told Mac and Hawkes – I'd endure every single one of my brother's taunts all over again for one more taste of that paradise."

Jess was slightly stunned – she'd never heard him mention a brother – but before she could ask, he'd turned the question back on her.

"What about you?"

Jess thought for a minute. "Summer vacation when I was nine. We went to Montreal for the summer; it was the last vacation all of my brothers came with us. That was the best three months …" She was cut off by his phone going off. "Work?"

Don glanced at it. "Girlfriend."

"Not gonna answer?" Jess asked casually as he stopped the call.

"I'm at work." Don pointed out. "I made it very clear when we started going out that my job comes first."

"And she was okay with that?" Jess asked, trying to sound happy about that for his sake.

Somehow, she managed it.

Either that, or he was oblivious.

"She understands it." Don corrected. "I don't know if she's really okay with it." His phone beeped again and he picked it up this time, glancing at the screen, eyes flickering over the message.

Jess watched in part fascination, part envy as his eyes darkened. She was used to seeing that happen due to anger, but this was the first time she'd seen lust take its toll on his icy gaze and she couldn't help wondering if he'd _ever_ look at her that way.

"I've …" Don cleared his throat. "I gotta take this."

"Sure." Jess gave him a knowing grin and he returned it with a wink as he left the precinct.

As soon as he was out of sight, her face fell with a sigh.

She honestly wasn't sure how much longer she could fake a smile.

**

* * *

AN: Okay; it's that time again. Not just reviews; I need a bit of extra feedback this time XD. Next one will obviously be **_**Down the Rabbit Hole**_** – for those of you who can't remember, it's the one where Suspect X appears and the CSIs journey into Second Life. I've got a few ideas, but is there anything you'd like to see in it?**


End file.
